Translate this, please!
by CocoaMilk
Summary: What if syaoran asked his private teacher a prohibited word.. that makes his tutor session becomes hot! Sorry for bad summaries and bad grammar.. SXS, Rated M for language and adult theme ! For mature readers only..


**This is my first 'M-rated' fan-fic.. Please review! And Thank you!**

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura..This is come from my imagination only.. Sorry for the bad grammar and language..**

Syaoran and I will never get together. He is a student, and I'm his teacher.. He even younger than me, but how come I'am at his room now?

Oh, yeah, let'a think! He got a bad mark, and her mother ask me to teach him

"Sensei, please translate this into english" asked syaoran.

I look at the paper that he gave to me.. _Degh_! My heart beating faster..

What is this? Is he played with me?! How come he didn't know this word?!

I'm finally answer his quetion shyly "didn't you know this? It is.. This is.. Uhm.."

"What is it, sensei? What is the meaning of this word?" He looked at my face and gave me a little smile on his lips..

"it's mean 'breast'" i turned my face to other direction, so syaoran can not look at my reddish face..

"what's that?" i never hear that word" he asked again..

Of course he never hear that.. He speak mandarin and japanese only, and he get a very bad mark in english..

"uhm, it's part of woman body..that looks like a double mountain. It's very soft and sensitive" I explain.

"really? Can i feel that?" he answer it with happily

"uhm, no, it's prohibited.. Only her lover that can touch her's" he makes me confused with his answer..

"can i become sensei's lover? So i can touch it? Even if I can't touch it, can you please show me that thing?"

"ngg.. Uhm, okay" i pointed my forefinger to my chest. "this is breast"

"waitt, that's not what I mean" i want to see it clearly, without any cloth cover it"

"youu!, okay..it's a part of a lesson right? Maybe you should learn about biology too.."

I take off my blue cardigan first, and then show up my pink tanktop. I see something is not right on syaoran's pants. Then i pulled my bra and tanktop's string from my shoulder to my arm. I already very shy to do this.

"are you serious, syaoran?" i asked him again.

"yes, sensei!"

He is my childhood friends, he moved to China when i was 9 years old, and he was 7 years old. We often take a bath together, and even sleep naked. It's already 8 years passed.. I think it's fine with syaoran.

I pulled down my bra cup, so it's exposed my right breast. I'm veryy shy, i can't even see his face. I don't know what expression he had made.

"is this woman's breast? Woww, it' so beautiful" i didn't know. His face is very near from my breast.

"yes.. Uhm, .. Ngg.. it's areola and this is nipples" i explaned it a little to him

" can i touch it? " he asked to do it again. His hand is going nearer to mine..

" chotto matte!, waitttt.. Don'ttt! " i stepped back from my chair.., and..

"Kyaaaa! " my chair fell and i fell with my back on the floor.

"aa, itch.." i want to stand up, but there's something blocking my body.."Syaorann! What are y-.. " I shocked when i see syaoran's mouth on my breast..

"I can't s-" syaroran want to say something.. But

"Kyaaa! Syao~ it's tickling me.. aahhh~ "i moaned as my breast is licked by his tongue..

"sorrr.., -..sei, can't stand.. Hh, My back.. Arg" He said it painly

I looked at his back and see that his chair is fell on syaoran's back. He can't move! It's a trouble!

"Aaahh! Stop it syaoran~ don't move around! Kyaa.. My- my bre..~ Aahh" i moaned lauder. I feel something strange on my skirt. It is! No! it's syaoran's pants, and the bulge on his pant is become bigger. Of course, it's syaoran's -

He struggle his body, so his chair can move aside, but i think it's a wrong idea..

Why do i have to wear mini skirt that can expose my panty easily? How stupid i am!

"Waitt, ahh, syaoran..stop it!" i can feel it very clearly that his below part is grinning to my panty..it makes me..-

He stop all of his move "why, sensei.. I have to- "

"stopp! Stopp grinning at me, and stop lick mine..i, i feel very dizzy, and..and -feels good" i don't even know, why i have to say this.. I'm sure his face is very red.

Suddenly, his chairs had fell. he make his body going up a little and then say "is it good?my tongue? To lick at your breast like that? Can i do it more? He asked me shyly.

"uhmm, ngg, 'kay, but, could you stand up first? My body is hurt"

"ahh, yeah, 'kay" he stand up slowly, and see something like white fluids make a transparent string from his below part to sakura's. Suddenly, he sat up again, right above sakura's crotch.

"nyaaa~ Ahh! Hy, what do you think you are doing?! My below part is very sensitive too"

"I'm sorry sensei, i just shocked, i see strage fluids came from our's below part. I don't know what is that, but.. I.. Feel..strange"

_Degh_! I'am shocked, _am i very excited to have my students's cock grinning on my crocth? Aah, i think no, it's a normal woman, to have a boy that she likes do something like that to her body._

"ahh, that's, hey, can u stand up?" i want to explained something"

Then, He stand up with his red face

, "do you know, it's a human behavior if they get sexual-arrousted?" i explain

"Sexual? Do you? Or I? Who feel that..?"

"both of us.. Do you feel strange when you grinning yours like that?"

"yeahh, " he answered it honestly

I smirk "then,let's see.. you already taste my breast, do you want to lick my liquids? I pointed into my soaked painty, i pulled the middle part, so it's revealed my soaked hot spring..i closed it again, stand up, and then sit at his table. I spread my legs, so he can looked at it clearly..

"I, i.. Don't know, i feel something.. Can i touch that first?"

"yeahh, touch it as much as you want" i smile..

Suddenly, he grab my right thigh with his left hand. He use his forefinger to touch my vaginal place.

"Aahh.. Ngg," i moaned when i feel his hand found my clit. "heyy, don't touch tha-.. Ahhh! " even if he place his hand on my clit with my panty on, i can feel it clearly..

"sensei, can i take off your panty?"

"y, yeah..do it, syaoran" i think he did't feel arousted, but when i look at his pants, his cock is become bigger and bigger..

His hands already touch me again, he use his left hand to open my labia , so his right hand is free to touch my clit..

"kyaaa! Syaoran! What are you doing?" my legs are trembling when his fingers are touching, rubbing, and pinching my clit.

"i just want to observed it carefully, you said it is a biology class isn't it?"

"yeahh, but you-.. AhhhhhhH! " i moaned loudly as his fingers entered my vagina.. "Syao- ah, you, don't do it in a sudd- Kyaaa!". He move his fingers back and forth slowly, and rub my clit with his tumb.."ngg, it's feel.. Ahhh"

I put my legs on his shoulders.. And he stopped his activity, he pulled out his finger. Suddenly, he grab my thights, he lowered his head down and lick my juice.. "Syaoraann! Kyaaa! You, I'm, fell.. Dizzy" he lick all over my below part and taste all of my fluids.. "ngg, Kyaahh" he began to thrust his tongue to my secret place, and licked it slowly. He makes my place more soaked than before.."Ahhh! Syaooo- I want to.. " suddenly I released my white fluids all over his face..

"what is this?" He lick his lips.

"I don't know, but what i know, man also have this kind of fluids, it's called 'semen'. Can I taste mine, syaoran?"

"yeah, of course". He replied.

Then, I lick my own fluid that spread on his fingers.. Iick it deliciously until i didn't realize that his fingers already soaked by my saliva.

"you're so beautiful, sen- .. sakura" a very smooth smile drew on his face.. He grab my cheeks with his hands, and kiss me.. I feel his lips met mine, i want to hug him, love him, monopolize him.. My thought makes my tongue touch his lower lips, and began to lick it slowly, i want to taste his mouth, syaoran knows my thought and open his mouth, so his tongue meet mine. I hug syaoran on his neck, so we can kissing more deeply..

"hh, ng, ahh". I moaned softly as he lick my tongue. " mm, ng, syao"

Suddenly he grab my butt, and i stopped my kiss "hey, syao-" he kiss me again more wildly.."hmm, mh" he lick all over my mouth. "ah, nh" our saliva blend together.."ngh". He grab my butt again, so my feet are crossing on his hips. I fell my bare crocth meet his pants again.. We kiss, and kissing again, until he began his move. With that position, he grab me and he sit down on his chair. I sit on his left thighs, and with my panty off, of course it'll become slippery. We stop our kissing. And I realize he stared on my breast, "touch it , if you want" .. He moves his hands from my below part to inside my tanktop. He touch my bra, and want to pull it up, until i say "take it off first, syaoran" i smile on him, and help him to take it off.. Until just my bra that cover my breast. I'm glad to use the front clip bra today, "unclip the front" so he unclip my bra and exposed my round pink breast..

"i looked it again, sensei". He smile upon me.."stop call me sensei, please call me Sakura"..

"S, Sakura.." he touch my left breast.. "yeess, Ahhh" he grope my other breast too.."do it more gently, Syaoraanh" then he use his tumb and forefinger to rub my nipples.."Aahhh!" suddenly, i bucked my hips to his thights, it's already very soaked..'i'm sure he feel it.. Then he grope my breast tighter, and makes me straighten my back into him..he looked it intensively, and then , he pull out his tongue and began to lick over my body.. He lick my neck, my shoulder, and he stop at the middle of my breast. He cupped my other breast, and lick the other. He began to lick from the corner to the center. Until he find my nipples.. "uahhh, ah, nh, it makes me feel good" . I bucked my hips again and suddenly fell a very big bulge on his pants touch my inner thighs.. I want to touch it, want to feel it.. He still focused on my breast until i grope his cock..

"Aarhh , saku- " he began to moaned.. "let me do something to you, syaoran, please continue what you are doing". Then he started to lick my breast again, but his other hand is placed on my butt, i started to go up a little bit, and give him a way to touch my hot spring from the back..

"kyaaa, ahh, syao-"

"Saku- , arr, nh"

He began to thrust his finger back and forth , and make me bucked my hips to him, "syao-, please do it more gently, ahh".. I grope his cock, go up and down, until i can't take more than thiss.. "Syao-ah, plea-se put, it, hh, in.." i ask him as i moaned louder..

"if you say that, I'll.." then he unzip his pants, and pulled out his already big road.. "are you sure, saku?" ..

"yeahh, let me put it in.." i move my hips to his, and then go down slowly..

"waiit..,"i said. I grope his road first and then brush the tip of his on my clit "aahh~ ahn, nyaan". it gives me a pleasant feelings..

"saku-kh, please.." then, he bucked his hips as i lowered my body too.. Slowly but sure, "AAAaahhhh! syaoraahnnn!" as it is began to enter mine.."argggghhh, ahhm , saku-".. It's my first time, so it is hurt for me.."syaoo, ah, wait.." he wait me until my pain is gone.. It's aLready gone, and he start to grinning his hips.. "aaahhh, that'right, ehmmm" i hug his head and place it between my breast.. I began to riding his road and move up and down.. "kyaaam ahhn" . we became wilder as we move quicker than before.. He grope my butt so it can go deeper.. "sakuu-yesss, uhhn" we move in harmony until we feel something.. " Saku-h, i think, i want to cum.."

"Yess, i think me too, syao-h. Let's do it together" ..

"sakura, please, i don't want to release it in your body. Let me release pull it out" .

"kay, if you think so.."

He pulled out his road, and then we work it together, to make it cum.. He insert his fingers in me, as i squish his road faster,

"Kyaaaah, ahhh! SYAORAN! aaahhh!"

"Arghhn, SAKURA! Ahhhh!"

We cum together, into our body.. We fell on the floor as our legs become weak..

"so, you already know, what'semen' is, right?" Asked me

"i don't think so, because it mixed with yours" he give a smirk to me..

"syaaoo!" suddenly he kissed me again.. "I love you, Sakura-senseii."

"to be honest, i understand english very well. My mom lie to you because you are going to be my fiance.. "

"whattt? You! Syaoo.." he kissed me again.

"do you want to marry me?" asked him

"Yes, Syaoran! I love you too"


End file.
